The Winglies Final Fantasy
by Rinoako
Summary: when one breaches on the unknown, mistakes can happen and lives can be lost. please R&R, i'd like to know what you think. i wrote this a while ago...


Dear readers, this story is one a wrote awhile ago and I've gotten good reviews from high-school aged people and for the first time I've posted it on the net ( It's a fantasy type story and I hope you like it, although I wrote it a very long time ago. Please read and review! This was actually a short story for English class, by the way, but I like how it turned out. I hope you do too!  
  
November 23, 2000  
  
Short Story: The Winglies' Final Fantasy  
  
Ceres grasped the medallion in her hand. As her entire slender hand enveloped it, it continued to glow with an eerie light, which went right through her hand. She turned around to look at Locke, who had turned off his wings and was standing there staring at her in amazement.  
  
"Grandfather Bink," she breathed, turning her gaze back to her hand. The light had seeped through the cracks and was shining brilliantly in every direction. The elder, Bink, smiled encouragingly at her.  
  
"Yes, Ceres," he replied. "It will take you back to where we originated from. Only those with enough magic power to perform the invocation may be able to use the medallion to travel there. A warning, child. You are all highly developed Silver Magic creatures, and the Planet Earth is a Black Magic planet. You will not be able to survive there long. Hurry and return to Soa as soon as possible."  
  
Locke laid his hand on Ceres' arm. He turned to the others in their party who had been selected from all of the Winglies in the planet of Soa to accompany Ceres, the chosen Child of Angels, to the home of their ancient ancestors. "We must all be linked through contact, or else we will get separated," he told the others. Aya, Dart and Troy all linked hands, forming a chain connecting to Ceres.  
  
"You are ready to go, my brave children," Bink said, a soft smile on his face, worn and wrinkled with the many years of suffering and toil he had gone through. "Bring back with you the information that we here have so coveted for all these years.bring back an image of our ancestors."  
  
Ceres looked at Bink with tears in her silvery-blue eyes, her face wet with tears. All of a sudden, the medallion seemed to wrench itself out of her hands and rose above them, producing a strong gust of wind that almost knocked them over. Ceres' silver hair was blown back from her face, and she shielded her eyes with her free hand as the brilliant ethereal glow of the medallion shone down on them all, bathing them in its magnificence. They knew no more.  
  
* * *  
  
Ceres sat up and groaned, rubbing the back of her neck. She opened her eyes wide and looked around at the unfamiliar landscape. Her friends were still unconscious, lying in a heap around her. The medallion! Where was it? It had exuded a bright light that had blinded Ceres.and then she had woken up here. Where was she? Was she at the abandoned planet of their ancestors, the planet Earth? She gazed around at the dusty plains, and the weird buildings surrounding her. The wind howled in her ears. They were amidst a pile of rubble, with human possessions around them. She stood up, and was about to walk around and explore this barren, desolate land when she heard a sound behind her. Troy and Locke had regained consciousness as well, and they were sitting up and yawning.  
  
"I think we have arrived at the planet Earth," she said solemnly, her gaze still locked on the alien surroundings. She shivered in anticipation as Locke came up behind her. She turned to him, her eyes shining. "We're.finally here." He was quiet, as if shocked to finally see the Winglies ancestor's long-lost history. Aya and Dart approached them, both looking equally amazed. Ceres turned on her wings of blue light and hovered in the air, and Locke followed suit. "The medallion is nowhere to be found," she said worriedly. "Without it we have no way to return to Soa."  
  
"We must look for it!" Troy exclaimed, turning on his wings and joining Ceres. "It must be somewhere around here.I'll go and look for it with Aya. The rest of you stay here and find evidence of the existence of the Humans."  
  
Before Ceres could object to anything, Troy grasped Aya's hand and they both rapidly flew in the opposite direction. "Troy!" Ceres shouted, but it was to no avail. She sighed and turned to Locke and Dart. "All we can do is hope that they find it and hurry back before our time runs out and we perish from lack of Silver Magic." They all flew around the general area where the shelter seemed to be and sifted through the rubble. The wind howled louder than ever in Ceres' ears, filling her with a sense of dread. She felt uneasy in this foreign planet, as if there was some threat here that still lingered from the time dating four million years ago when the Humans had been driven from their home planet to planet Soa, where they had evolved into a higher level species known as the Winglies.  
  
All Winglies had silvery blue eyes and silver hair, and the main thing that separated them from Humans was that they had wings made of light, which they could will on or off. Winglies always wore clothing made of gauzy white material that had been fashioned into robe-like garments. They had lost most of their records of human beings during a worldwide disaster that had almost wiped out all the Winglies. It had been the cherished wish of many to travel to the planet Earth and walk through the former homes of their ancestors.  
  
Something that reflected sunlight caught Ceres' eye, and she stuck her hand in the dust and picked up an image that seemed to be encased in some sort of frame. The image that Bink had asked for! She smoothed out the dust from the image and gazed at it, seeing creatures that looked similar to Winglies, but not quite like them. Their facial features where quite a lot like her own, but their eye colors.and their varied hair colors.it was a queer sight that she had never seen before! They were garbed in brightly colored clothing that seemed way too colorful for her taste, yet looked presentable. They seemed to be a family of humans, all smiling and gazing up at her with golden smiles from that two-dimensional image. They seemed so happy.they were so much like her.  
  
She snapped out of her trance when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, still floating in the air, to find herself under Locke's piercing gaze. She looked gingerly at the image in her hand and held it up for him to see. ".Humans." she whispered, all of a sudden feeling short of breath.  
  
Locke slowly removed the image from her hands and held it up. "A photograph.but then, this is two-dimensional. Normal photographs are three- dimensional.this must be a Human artifact!"  
  
Celes snatched the image back from him. "Don't call it an artifact, Locke. It must have been special to whomever it belonged to. It's a Human family.they look so happy together," she said wistfully, her voice sounding a little strained. She coughed, bending over from the spasms that abruptly hit her. "Not that we're not happy in Soa. But we've always had this image in our mind that the Humans weren't happy.and we're so much higher in the chain of life than our ancestors are. But I don't think we are that much higher than them, Locke. We derived from them."  
  
She turned back to the picture, enchanted, yet her fair skin seemed paler than ever. The power of their ancestors was pulling her into the fragile web of dreams in which they were all treading upon, the glittering strands threatening to break at any moment. Locke cast his eyes away and took a deep breath. He hadn't known that Ceres was such a community creature, so into the love for all idea of life. He had only known that she was a Wingly who had been born with a special gift, the gift of the Mages, which allowed her to use magic. He gazed at her beautiful profile, oblivious to all that was happening around him. Dart had come behind him and was signaling to him that there was a threat nearby, maybe approaching them. Ceres' eyes were glued on the image. Locke stared into her sparkling cerulean eyes, feeling a sense of dread wash over him as her eyes slowly glazed over, having an opaque look. The effervescent glow in them disappeared, to be replaced by a dull, defeated look. The light that made up her wings weakened and then disappeared. She slumped to the ground, the picture slipping out of her hands. "My head.it hurts." She then closed her eyes, which were devoid of emotion, as if she were delirious.  
  
"Ceres!" Locke cried, dropping down beside her and picking up her limp body.  
  
Dart flew over and picked up the photograph and gazed at it. His eyes widened as he saw what he hadn't ever dreamed of seeing. "Humans," he gasped. He turned to Ceres and Locke. "What happened to Ceres?"  
  
"I don't know," Locke wailed, still holding her tightly to him. Then he narrowed his eyes. "The Black Magic effects that Bink had warned us about."  
  
Dart's expression darkened. "A sudden lack of Silver Magic.there is some mysterious force operating here, and it could be nothing else but a counter magic! Locke, what if this planet is cursed? What if that was why the Humans had to flee to Soa? The Black Magic, threatening to drive them into extinction!" "No, Ceres couldn't have absorbed the Black Magic that fast.I still feel fine." "It depends on her body tolerance towards Black Magic," Dart said darkly. "We just have never been exposed to vast amounts of Black Magic before, so this experience is new to us. It is what of one of the ancient Wingly philosophers hypothesized about why the humans fled Earth. He said that the Humans committed so many evils and sins that, a wave of Black Magic was attracted to the planet Earth, imposing its immolation on all. The Humans fled to Soa, a planet containing Silver Magic."  
  
"We must hurry and find the medallion in order to transport Ceres back to Soa!" Locke exclaimed. He turned to gaze at his precious Ceres. "If not, then eventually the Black Magic effects will get to us too, and we will not survive this voyage."  
  
He looked up at Dart, the determination written boldly in his eyes. "Armor her," he commanded, finally taking control of the situation. "We must find Troy and Aya and leave this planet before we slowly but steadily decline to our deaths."  
  
Dart obeyed, casting a levitation spell on Ceres, and then, using his magic, creating a Silver Magic charged glass case around her that floated in the air. He turned to Locke, who held up a little device that was specially attuned to the light that came out of a Wingly's wings.  
  
An hour later, they found Troy and Aya. But they were not prepared for the condition that they found them in. They were sprawled on the cold ground, motionless, their faces pale. Locke went up to them and tried to wake them up, only to find that their flesh had already stiffened. They were dead.  
  
"Troy.Aya.we were too late!" Dart cried when Locke looked back at him and shook his head sadly. All was silent. There was a calm, and the swirling white formations in the sky darkened and seemed to lower themselves down towards the Winglies.  
  
The horizon darkened rapidly and it was as dark as nighttime within minutes. Dart and Locke simply stood there, overcome with grief and foreboding. Locke could sense the aura of Black Magic around him so heavily, it was practically tangible. All of a sudden, he seemed to regain his warrior pride. He whirled around and unsheathed his sword, the sacred sword made of pure Silver Magic light. He held it out in front of him. "Be prepared for a fight, for I sense a Black Magic attack heading our way," he told Dart, who then reluctantly unsheathed his own sword. Magic attacks like the one occurring now only occurred on Soa every few decades or so, but in the Wingly cities the magicians and sorceresses had fashioned magical Silver magic barriers to deflect them. The wind grew stronger and stronger, and it began to howl with the ferocity of a thousand evil spells. A stinging clear liquid began drizzling down on them.  
  
"Liquid Black Magic!" Locke cried, stepping frantically to the side, unsuccessfully trying to dodge the droplets. "Silver Deflector!" he shouted, twirling his sword expertly. A curve of silver light shot through the sky, and then disappeared completely. There was a bolt of lightning a few moments later. Locke attempted his magical attack moves, but nothing deterred the Black Magic storm. After he had tried as hard as he could, he was exhausted, and his wing-light energy was fading.  
  
He lowered his sword and closed his eyes in resignation, facing Dart. "Retrieve Ceres," he muttered under his breath, feeling his words choke in his throat. Dart nodded and used a spell to conjure Ceres, who was still sleeping peacefully in her protective glass compartment. Dart was weakening from use of too much magic as well, and he could barely maintain his wings to keep himself aloft. Locke walked over to the glass compartment, where Ceres lay perfectly dry, her serene beauty untouched.  
  
Meanwhile, Dart used his last ounce of energy and magic to create a large dome that temporary shielded them all from the liquid dark magic. Troy and Aya were transported over, floating peacefully in the air.  
  
Locke opened the glass compartment that Ceres was in, and after sheathing his sword, bent over her and kissed her softly. "My love," he whispered. "Please forgive me for what I am about to do, but we are Winglies, and we die with honor. That cursed image that stole your soul away has not yet been vanquished, and before we are all killed by the Black Magic, I will cleanse this cursed planet with the Silver Magic." He paused to cough and take a few deep breaths before continuing. "We will be missed back home, especially you, the gentlest of souls, but once they fathom our current situation, they will understand. Goodbye, my angel, my beloved Ceres. Forgive me for what I do to you. If by some miracle we end up in Heaven together, do not shun me, for I do love you, despite what I have to do."  
  
He took a step back, tears streaming down his cheeks. His chest tightened in pain, and not entirely because of the Black Magic weakening effects. Dart turned away, attempting to hide his grief. Locke slowly brought out his sword and held it up high in front of him. He plunged it into Ceres' body, which seemed to have taken on an iridescent glow, evidence that she was the Child of the Angels.  
  
* * *  
  
"NO!" Bink cried, as through his crystal ball showing him satellite view of the planet Earth, he saw a flash of bright white light originate from one small spot and spread out throughout the entire world.  
  
His granddaughter, the Child of the Angels, was dead. All of the most powerful young magic wielders of the Wingly race were dead, destroyed by their own folly. He knew that the only way that much Silver Magic had been released was when Ceres' body had been run through with the Holy Blade of Silver Light, which Locke wielded.  
  
He buried his face in his hands. All they had needed was a Human image, and so many lives had been lost for nothing. The medallion hadn't protected them. They had been destroyed by Black Magic. The irony of the situation was that although they were indeed weakening because of the Black Magic effects that had caused the Humans to flee Earth, what Locke had probably thought was a magic attack was merely a rainstorm, and the Child of the Angels could have been saved. "Woe betide us all," Bink muttered.  
  
At least they had cleansed the planet Earth of all Black Magic that remained there. Maybe, when there was another way to get there, the Winglies would be able to inhabit Earth once more.  
  
The young Wingly warriors had died to contribute to this cause. Bink looked up, his old eyes determined. They would not give up, in honor of the Child of the Angels, Ceres.  
  
  
  
That's actually it. However, if you guys think I should continue this story, please say so, because I think it would be quite an interesting project. Oh, and don't forget to check out my original epic, Crumbling of Time! Please review ( 


End file.
